A Little Fear
by Schezerade
Summary: Harry is faced with a new evil threatening the wizarding world, an evil that is stronger and darker than Voldemort. There’s an unexpected twist when Harry finds out how Draco Malfoy is intertwined with the enemy’s plan…


Hello, hello. I think this is one of those test runs for me. I suppose some people here are somewhat OOC, but that's just going to be it. Okay, well, the question is…keep pursuing? Or no…? Ah, whatever goes…just one last thing. I'm not one of those tough, strong-minded, confident people who can take anything. I think I could say that I don't understand constructive criticism much…even though I'm supposed to, I can't. So there you go, one heads-up note on "no flames…please." I suppose I could handle some criticism…not much though. Anyways, please do not review if you don't like it. Thanks…

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter

Harry Potter sighed calmly as he stared up at the dark sky. It was late, but that didn't stop him from slipping outside in the invisibility cloak to have some personal time alone. It was one thing he needed desperately but hardly ever got. Nighttime…it was the best part of any day. There was nobody who bothered him, irritated him, nobody who bombarded him with endless questions. It was a time when he just let go and thought over whatever he wanted to think. Harry sighed again. Lately he felt more and more hopeless as the days wore on. There was nothing so important in his life, nothing to keep a grasp on. Nobody saw any of it. It seemed like nobody really understood him either. Ron and Hermione were really close friends, but something was missing…

There isn't a real answer, he concluded gloomily. I should be heading on back. He got up slowly and started walking to the main doors. Harry reached the Gryffindor tower, whispered the password to a sleepy Fat Lady, and slipped to his room. He fell back onto his bed and sleep soon claimed him.

He never did notice the silent eyes watching from the corridor.

"Harry, come on. We're going to be late!" Hermione called impatiently from the door. It was the end of Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall, and Harry was frantically stuffing his books into his bag. Hermione and Ron were already waiting restlessly in the hall. The three of them had to hurry to their next class, Potions. With Professor Snape. They couldn't be late. Snape would probably conjure up some unfair punishment and take points away from Gryffindor for no good reason. Harry was about to rush out the door when Professor McGonagall suddenly spoke up. "Mr. Potter, I would like a word with you, please. Tell everyone to go on without you." Harry stopped and turned around. "But, Professor, I'm heading for Potions, and I can't be late."

"I'll excuse you from your class. Now, please inform Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger that you will not be joining them." 

Harry turned and caught up with Ron and Hermione. "Professor McGonagall wants to talk to me. You guys go on ahead." 

"But, Harry! Snape will give you detention or something of the sort if you don't show up. You know he will even if you have a reasonable excuse," Hermione protested. Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Harry. He'll surely get you in trouble."

"I don't know, but it seems like McGonagall is pretty serious. I can't say no," Harry countered. "Just go, you don't need to worry." Hermione opened her mouth to object, but Ron cut her off. "All right, Harry, just tell us about it later." He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away before she could utter another word. Harry stepped back into the professor's room and walked up to her desk. "Professor McGonagall, you need to talk to me?" 

"Yes, in fact I do." She looked at him over the top of her glasses. "I was wondering…Potter, is there anything wrong lately?"

Harry looked back in surprise. How could Professor have noticed anything different? He didn't show his feelings much. Actually, it was only at night when he dwelled over those things. "Er, well, I…don't think so," he stuttered. How could he answer this question? Harry didn't really know the points and causes of his problem. "Mr. Potter, your grades have been slipping little by little, and although it isn't a severe change, it still happens to be a problem." Professor McGonagall continued. "Is there anything going on that you wish to tell me?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, Professor, nothing at all. I-I-think I'm just a little stressed these days. I…" He trailed off uncertainly.

"Whatever it is, Potter, I'm concerned. If at any time you would like to tell me something, don't hesitate. I don't want you to keep sliding like this." Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, Professor."

"All right, then. You may go to your class. Tell Professor Snape I sent you, and that you are excused. If he doesn't believe you, I'll send him a letter with an owl." Harry ran out the door and walked hurriedly down the hall. He felt confused but also relieved. Someone had noticed the little differences that were occurring. Harry was thinking so hard that he didn't see Draco Malfoy sauntering towards him. He ran into Malfoy and both of them went sprawling. Both of them were on their feet in a flash. "Potter! Watch where you're going, you idiot! These are brand new robes I'm wearing, and I don't want your filthy hands touching them!" Malfoy snapped coldly. Harry didn't utter a word but he glared silently at the other boy. He was about to turn away when suddenly, someone shoved him and he went flying towards the wall. "What the…?!" Harry exclaimed. He picked himself up and found that Malfoy was smirking triumphantly at him. Harry brushed himself off and took a single step when Malfoy rushed at him and pinned him against the wall. His head slammed on the hard stone and for a moment, he saw stars. "No one walks away from me like that without apologizing. And I'm not about to make any exceptions for you," Draco hissed menacingly. "Go ahead, Potter. I'm listening." 

Harry glared back at the piercing silver eyes. He had no intentions of apologizing to Malfoy. He tried to shove the other boy away, but found that Malfoy's grip on him was like steel. God, he was strong! "Bug off, Malfoy. I'm not about to say anything," Harry spat. But he knew that wasn't going to resolve anything. Sure enough, Draco plunged his hand into his robes and brought out his wand. Harry inhaled sharply. There was no way he could defend himself if Malfoy chose to put a curse on him. The wand waved precariously in front of Harry, but he tried not to focus on it. Instead, he held his gaze with the cold silver eyes, which by now were flashing dangerously. He stiffened and prepared for an attack. Abruptly, Draco's hold on him loosened a bit, but not enough for any chance of escape. A smirk slowly spread across his face, and he leaned forward to meet Harry's eyes. "Are you…scared, Potter?" Harry froze at the unexpected question. It seemed like Draco was aware of his every thought and feeling. "No!" he lied, not wanting to give Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing him defeated. But inside, Harry's heart was pounding wildly. He didn't know exactly why there was any fear inside him. It was merely his enemy, the arrogant and despicable Draco Malfoy. But within the few minutes that Harry was frozen against the wall, he had grown uneasy and nervous just being under the relentless stare of the blond boy. 

"Really, Potter? You're not…scared?" Draco leaned slightly closer and Harry felt the steady flow of each breath that swept against his face. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and held his breath. "NO!" Harry yelled as confidently as he could possibly manage and then with some newfound strength, he swiftly pushed Malfoy away and pulled out his wand. He was ready to duel, if that was what should happen. But to Harry's surprise, he saw that Malfoy was casually standing away from him, a sneer playing across his face. Harry frowned, but didn't get far with his thoughts. At that moment, a door swung open and Professor Snape strolled down the hall, much to Harry's dismay. "Potter!! What are you doing with your wand out?!" Snape barked sharply. Before Harry had a chance to open his mouth, Snape had already whipped around and started walking. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter, and you will have detention tonight. And for not getting to my class on time, I will take away ten _more _points." Harry glared at the professor's retreating back and then glanced at Malfoy. With an even bigger smirk, Malfoy walked past Harry and followed Snape innocently. "I don't know what he was doing, Professor. He just got mad and started yelling…" his voice trailed off as the door closed behind them. Harry stood for a moment, nearly shaking with anger. He was thinking about how unfair Snape was…and how cold he had gotten when Malfoy took out his wand. Harry shook his head. He realized then that Draco Malfoy had actually scared him. He stuck his wand back into his robes and hurriedly walked in the Potions room. 

"Detention? For what, Harry?!" Ron asked angrily. Harry was eating dinner with Hermione and Ron and explaining to them the punishment Snape had given him. He hadn't told them about his encounter with Draco Malfoy. Harry was a bit embarrassed by it, and decided to keep quiet about it.

"I don't know. He did receive McGonagall's owl when he got back to his room, but I didn't hear any change with my detention. Which, by the way, I should be getting to after this." Harry wiped his mouth and grabbed his books. "I'll see you guys tonight." He waved to his friends and headed out the doors.

Detention…Harry didn't mind it so much…that is, when it wasn't with Snape or Filch. He sighed and quickened his pace. But immediately, he stopped walking. He had a sudden chill at that moment, and felt like someone was watching his every step…Harry glanced around uneasily, but could see no one. He started walking again and the feeling went away. Soon, he came upon the doors to Snape's class and walked in glumly. There was no one there. Harry walked around for a little, wondering what to do. If he left, Snape could later accuse him of breaking yet another rule. But he did not want to stay too long waiting for the professor. There was a large workload every night with essays to write and books to read. Harry decided to wait a few more minutes, and then go back to his dormitory. It's a reasonable plan, he thought as he sat down. No one could say that I wasn't here for the detention… Those few minutes passed fairly quickly without any sight of Snape, and soon, Harry stood up and started out. Just at that moment, the doors flew open and Professor McGonagall rushed in, with a few other Professors, including Snape and Dumbledore. "Potter! What are you doing here?" Harry cringed at the sound of Professor McGonagall's sharp voice. It seemed like he was always at the wrong place at the wrong time. "I-I-was just waiting for Professor Snape…that is, I have detention…" He trailed off uncertainly. He looked around at the professors standing in front of him. All of them were staring at him with a troubled look in their eyes. Except for Snape. As always, there was that cold glint in his dark eyes. Professor Dumbledore stepped through. "Harry, your detention tonight is cancelled. Please head back to the Gryffindor tower immediately. Do not stop at any place along the way. It is not safe tonight to be wandering around Hogwarts alone." 

Harry nodded quickly. Dumbledore's tone was so serious and stern that he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. He walked out the doors with speed and headed for the Gryffindor tower. After awhile, Harry noticed that there wasn't anyone in the halls. No students, no professors. He speeded up even more. The torches on the walls seemed to darken and pretty soon, there wasn't much light. Harry felt the same chilling feeling as before, but this time, whoever that was watching seemed very strong and a lot closer. He stuck his hand in the pockets of his robes and grasped his wand. If something attacked him, he would be ready. Almost there, Harry thought nervously as he climbed a flight of stairs leading to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Suddenly, all the light when out and Harry could see nothing. He whipped out his wand and whispered, "_Lumos_." But nothing came out. He tried the spell a few more times, but it never worked. Harry began to panic. Was his wand broken? He clutched the stair rails and slowly put his foot to the next step. He had gone a few stairs with this method when something cold hit him and he lost his balance. Wildly, he grabbed at anything in the air, but then a freezing blast of wind blew over him. His foot slipped and with a yell, Harry fell through the air and tumbled down the stairs. He hit the floor and felt his head smash against the stone wall. Searing pain rushed through Harry's entire body before suddenly, he plunged into deep blackness.


End file.
